


Impatience

by rabidchild67



Series: Five Times... [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El is nine months pregnant and impatient to get things going.</p>
<p>Another entry from MMoM, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Elizabeth waddled. Yes, it was official – nine months pregnant, and she’d been reduced to waddling around her own home and, she was distressed to admit it, just the brief walk up the stairs to her bedroom was enough to wind her. 

It was still a week until her due date, but she was impatient for the rest of her life to start. Also: her back hurt like hell, her ankles were swollen, and her fingers had gotten so bloated she couldn’t wear her wedding ring. These days, she wasn’t sure which situation made her more unhappy.

Adding insult to injury, she’d run out of things to do with herself. The nursery was set up, all the gifts from the various showers stowed, washed, deployed. Tidy stacks of diapers, wipes and baby powder lined the changing table, scores of onesies and booties and swaddling blankets were stowed in drawers. Neal had even completed the Winnie the Pooh fresco in the nursery the week before, perfect reproductions of the original Shepard illustrations arrayed along the walls, almost lifelike. 

The only thing missing was the baby. And she was bored out of her skull and as antsy as a virgin on prom night.

She lately wondered if any of the stories about inducing labor were to be believed, and she was beginning to give them serious consideration. Castor oil, herb teas, chiles – all of them were beginning to appeal. But what was it that Diana has said the other week – her sister had sworn she’d gone into labor right after having sex with her husband. As Elizabeth carried the laundry basket she held into her bedroom, she glanced at her bed and decided she was just desperate enough to give it a try.

She set the basket down and crossed to the bedside table – the Goody Drawer was what Neal called it. Reaching in, she pulled out her favorite vibrator, removed her panties and settled herself down on the bed, her skirt hiked up over her belly.

Lying back against the head board, she switched the vibe on and reached down and – missed the mark entirely. The expanse of her pregnant belly was so large that she couldn’t quite reach her hand to touch herself. “Well, this is just perfect,” she muttered. She was thankful her husbands were not home to bear witness, because the laughter would be deafening.

She adjusted all the pillows on the bed against her lower back to ease herself into the proper position – there were so many she was practically leaning forward. She drew her legs up and it was as if she were squatting over a hole in the ground. “Well, this is attractive,” she commented, blowing a strand of hair our of her eyes.

She switched on the vibe again and held it to herself. She had no time or patience for finesse – no toying with sensitive nipples or fingering herself – she needed it, and she needed it now. She let her head fall backwards and just felt the vibrations traveling through her – they resonated from her cunt through to her lower back. She came relatively quickly –moaning out her pleasure despite how ludicrous she thought she must look, squatting on her own bed, masturbating. This was so not going into the Baby Memory Book. But disappointingly, she didn’t feel that it had done anything, and even the pleasurable kick of endorphins eluded her.

Thinking perhaps she was being too workman-like about it, she tried to relax, do some of the bullshit deep breathing exercises they’d taught her in her birthing class, letting her mind go blank. She almost made it to relaxation, or as close as she was able to get in her current state of mind. Switching the vibrator on again, she pressed it to herself. She held it off to the side of her clit, hoping an indirect approach might yield better results.

She could feel her arousal growing, growing. After several minutes, feeling she was close, she adjusted the position of the tiny vibrator so that it was again pressed directly over her clit, wanting the added pressure when she was at her most stimulated. It was at these times that she usually came the hardest, and what better time than now to go for the gusto, she thought.

She could feel her second orgasm growing, staring up at the ceiling as it took her over, her vision going white around the edges as she came, pressing the vibrator against herself more insistently as she rode the first waves, until it was almost painful, her hips bucking against her hand, thighs tightening. As sometimes happened for her, a stream flowed out of her as she ejaculated over the coverlet. But soon that small amount was followed by a much larger gush. Looking down at the fluid leaking out of her, she could only conclude that her water had broken and her efforts had not been wasted.

Excited, relieved and suddenly fearful, she levered herself off the bed and grabbed the cordless phone from the bedside table. Dialing Peter’s cell as the first contraction hit her, she winced, holding her breath.

“El?” he answered.

“Hon?” she gasped, still holding her breath. She blew it out through pursed lips. “It’s time.”

\----

Thank you for your time


End file.
